


Broken Chance

by panda_desu



Series: Dreams of Emerald Chambers [4]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hideya is a young apprentice at the palace's library and Yacchan has a little bit crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApproachingEden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApproachingEden/gifts).



> more Arabian Night AU! A christmas present for Shuu!

He never really understands what a librarian does. More like, he can't understand what's so interesting about being confined almost everyday inside a vast room full of books, scrolls, scripts, maps, and other forms of record and do nothing but arranging them, keeping records of them, copying some of the record, keeping them clean and tidy, and many other things.

Yusuke only learned to read because Prince Seiya wanted him to. Sometimes the prince likes one of his harem to read something; a story, a letter. Granted, the prince doesn't ask everyone. As far as he knows, only two other people beside him read for the prince: Yuuki and Ikkei. At first, the head librarian taught him but the old man was not too pleased having ordered to teach a harem to read. So he delegated it to a young man who just entered his apprenticeship for two weeks.

This young man, however, looked too eager to teach Yusuke. Along with time, Yusuke notices that the young apprentice is eager about almost everything he does. Hideya is his name. He's tall, although not as tall as the prince. His eyes and expression always remind Yusuke of a puppy. Big, round, curious, and happy. Yusuke never sees him sad or in a bad mood. Even when he gets scolded by other librarians for being careless about something. He also tends to drop things. Or misplaces something. But he's very kind and very patient toward Yusuke. He doesn't mind staying up late because Yusuke can only meet him at night after he's done with his duty. People may not know but there's always something to do at the harem's quarter aside from keeping the prince's company.

The young apprentice was not aware of Yusuke's position in the palace when they first met. After a few weeks, Hideya asked why Yusuke dressed the way he dressed and why sometimes he looked like he was lacking sleep. When Yusuke told him, Hideya looked perplexed.

"Wow," was Hideya's reaction, "I never met a concubine before. Interesting."

"I'm not a concubine," Yusuke retorted. "Prince Seiya is not married, yet, so there's hardly anyone to be called his concubine."

Now that Yusuke already able to read and write, there's actually no reason for him to keep coming to the library from time to time. But in a strange way, Yusuke finds Hideya's company quite comforting. It feels different than when Yusuke is with the other members of Prince Seiya's harem and definitely different than when he's with the prince. There's a strange sense of calm when he's with Hideya although most of the time he can't understand what the apprentice is babbling about. 

Lately, Yusuke hasn't been able to meet Hideya at the library. Half of the harem is down with hay fever and Yusuke must take care of them as well as making sure that the prince is not neglected. Keeping the prince away from visiting the harem's quarter is even more difficult. He can't afford to get the prince catches the fever, as well. However, tonight he finally has the time to. Everyone has taken their medicine and now asleep. Prince Seiya is away to visit his mother at the other side of the kingdom. Leaving Someya to keep an eye on the sick ones, Yusuke goes to the library.

He finds Hideya sitting in front of his writing desk at a corner. He's busy scribbling something on a piece of parchment. As expected, the apprentice doesn't even aware when Yusuke comes near him. Yusuke cranes his neck to see what Hideya is writing but Hideya's shoulders come in the way. He pulls a stool and sits beside Hideya, looking at him for a while.

He pokes Hideya's side with a finger and the apprentice yelps in dramatic surprise, knocking down a bottle of ink and several scrolls off the desk.

"Heavens!! I thought you're a ghost!" Hideya pouts at the ink bottle which smashes in to pieces and mass of black liquid on the floor. "Damn, that's the fourth bottle I dropped this week."

Yusuke rolls his eyes, "You know you won't get any wage if you keep on dropping things, don't you?"

"Not really my fault. They seem to hate me," Hideya bends down, taking the glass shards with bare hands and putting them aside covered with a cloth. "I think I'll use a flask from now on." he mutters to himself. "Careful," he warns when Yusuke moves to another stool.

"Are you busy?" Yusuke asks after Hideya sits back again, pulling a new parchment and starts writing.

"Not really. I can't sleep." The young apprentice says, halft mumbling.

Yusuke moves his feet, dangling some centimeters away from the floor. "It's not that late."

"I usually turn in early, remember?"

Yusuke shrugs, "It might be something you made up. I never seen you going to bed, anyway. I don't even know in which part of this palace your room is."

Hideya turns to him, "It's in the back, near the servants' quarter."

Yusuke blinks. It's an outright and honest answer without any hint of teasing or something in that line. Yusuke tries, though, "Is that an invitation for me to come to your chamber?" He looks at that face, carefully studying it although it's pretty hard to do because of the dim light.

"If you want, but I'm afraid I have nothing interesting in my chamber." Hideya shrugs. "Although, I do have this delicious tea my mother sent me. It smells really nice. I'm sure you're going to like it."

Yusuke blinks again. And some more. Next second, he laughs, shaking his head. "I'd love to have tea with you but I'm afraid I can't go to your chamber."

"Really? Why?" It's so not fair how such a tall young man can pull off a dejected look like a five-year-old.

"You don't understand what actually a 'harem' is, do you?"

"I know that you keep Prince Seiya's company but surely he won't miss you for an hour or two? I mean, he does have so many companions."

Yusuke laughs again, messing Hideya's hair, "How old are you, honestly?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Hideya pouts. "I'm the youngest apprentice in this palace." He raises his nose a bit and Yusuke flicks it gently.

"I guess you're right." Yusuke admits after deliberately pulling a strand of Hideya's hair just to tease the young apprentice. But before he has the chance to pull his hand, Hideya catches it and holds it gently.

"You look more tired than usual."

Yusuke sighs, leaning his body over so he can rest his forehead against Hideya's shoulder. "I am."

"Then maybe you should go to sleep." Hideya pats Yusuke's head gently. "Do you want me to send some hot beverage from the kitchen to help you sleep?"

Yusuke shakes his head, smiling. "That's very nice but no, thank you. I think I'll go to sleep right away from the smell of my bed alone."

Hideya puts his head on top of Yusuke's. "You're strange."

"You're one to talk."

Hideya laughs and moves to ruffles Yusuke's hair, baiting a whine from the smaller boy and a cute pout. 

"Ne," Yusuke begins, but a cough interrupted him. He turns to look over his shoulder and quickly jumping to his feet when he sees Prince Seiya standing not ten feet from them. "Your Highne-- Ack!"

Both Prince Seiya and Hideya quickly rushes to Yusuke as the boy winces, jumping aside while holding his leg. Yusuke has to lean against Hideya who's standing closer to him. "I think I stepped on a shard," Yusuke announces, hissing.

Hideya's face turns pale and he bends down to look at Yusuke's bare foot. "Let me see."

"What shard?" the prince demands.

"I dropped a bottle earlier, Your Highness. I think I've collect all of the shards," Hideya answers without even looking at the prince. He then looks up to Yusuke, "It has to be taken out immediately. Let me find something--"

Prince Seiya pushes the apprentice aside. "It's too dark in here. You must go to the apothecary. Come." With that, he scoops Yusuke's small figure in to his long arms. Unable to protest, Yusuke circles his arms around the prince's shoulders, smiling reassuringly to Hideya. "Good night, Hideya."

"Good night, Yusuke," Hideya mutters, somewhat dumbfounded by the turning of event. "Have a good night, Your Highness." he bows then, realizing that he's forgotten his manner in the presence of the prince.

Prince Seiya nods, "I will not bring this up to the head librarian but make sure you clean the floor thoroughly."

Hideya nods, still having his upper body in bowing position. "I am so sorry, Your Highness. Sorry, Yusuke."

But the prince's long legs has taken them away even before Yusuke can say anything more. Yusuke wants to look at the prince's face but he's too afraid to do that. Being seen in that state with someone other than the prince; Yusuke knows he's in trouble.

"Your Highness," Yusuke calls weakly.

"What are you thinking, Yusuke? Are you trying to deprive me of your companion, too? Isn't it more than enough that half of my harem is sick now?" 

The calmness in the prince's tone is very depressing to Yusuke's ears. He looks at his knees, "Forgive me, Your Highness." he mutters although he's not really feeling it.

"Im trying not to confine any of you," The prince says after a moment of silent.

Yusuke gulps. The prince needs to say no more. Yusuke understands what he's trying to say. Defeated, he rests his head on the prince's shoulder. "Yes, Your Highness."


End file.
